irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Raika's Spells in SAO
Raika's Spells Fire Spells: #Fireball - Generic ball of fire that explodes on impact. Stream of Fire.jpg|Stream of Fire Combust.jpg|Mage using Combust Fireball.jpg|Fireball Firestorm Circle.jpg|Firestorm Spell Circle Firesword.jpg|Dragon sword enchanted with Enchant Weapon: Fire #Combust - Ignites enemy on fire with magical flame. #Incinerate - Continuous stream of fire that jets out from a medium. #Heat - Increases MP Regeneration for 10 minutes. Effect #Enchant Weapon: Fire - Enchants blade into a flametongue of fire that completely envelopes the blade. The fires are as strong as the caster's magical power. #Fire Storm - Concentrated storm of fire that rains down from the sky, damaging all units in the Area of Effect (AoE). The AoE is defined by a large, red, magical circle that hovers in the sky where the fires fall down from. Ice Spells: Ice Armor.jpg|Warrior using Ice Armor Ice Spear.jpg|Ice Spear Warrior Freezing Ground.jpg|Warrior Freezing Ground IcestormCircle.jpg|Ice Storm Circle Ice Sword.jpeg|Sword coated in Enchant Weapon: Ice ''' #Frostbite - Continuous stream of ice that jets out from a medium. Has a chance to freeze target if applied over time. #Ice Spear - Generic Ice Javelin which impales target. Has a chance of upheaving enemy from ground and sending them flying. #Ice Wall - Defensive wall of ice one meter thick and 10 meters long. Wall gets bigger with level and increases with thickness of three inches every five levels. #Ice Armor - Protective layer of ice which absorbs damage. As level increases, the amount of damage absorbed goes up. #Frozen Ground - Impacts ground and soldifies into a sheet of ice 15 meters. Iced ground acts as a slowing AoE which increases % of slowed movement with each level. Area of Effect increases with each level. #Enchant Weapon: Ice - Enchants blade into a crystalized coating of ice that is chilling to the touch. The Ice is able to freeze its targets with powerful strikes and is as strong as the caster's magical power. #Ice Storm - Concentrated storm of ice shards that rains down from the sky, damaging all units in the Area of Effect (AoE). The AoE is defined by a large, blue, magical circle that hovers in the sky where the ice shards fall down from. #Ice Shackes - Chains made of ice stem out from the ground, shackling and attaching to their intended target and pinning them to the ground. Once held, the ice slowly starts to crystalize the target until either broken or until target is completely frozen. '''Lightning Spells: Lightning Bolt.jpg|Lightning Bolt Lightning Arc.jpg|Lightning Arc Lightning Ball.jpg|Lightning Ball Sparks.JPG|Sparks Lightning Storm Circle.jpg|Lightning Storm Circle #Sparks - Several arcs of lightning reach out from medium and trail across the ground for 15 meters or until impacting target. Once a target it hit, the target becomes *charged* and becomes a magnet for further lightning spells. #Lightning Bolt - Concentrated stream of lightning that impacts target and has a chance of paralyzing. #Lightning Arc - Like Lightning Bolt but it connects to other targets once impacting first target. Each impact decreases damage dealt to the next. Max of 3 targets can be hit at current level. #Teleport - Teleports user a short distance of 10 meters. Increases in distance with each level #Recall - Caster is able to input certain commands to teleport to a certain location or place. The farther the location is, the more mana it costs to cast the spell. The spell can also bring along more people but the cost for the spell also increases with each addition person. #Enchant Weapon: Lightning - Enchants blade into a statically charge blade of lightning that electrocutes and possibly paralyzes foes to the touch. The Lightning arcing out from the blade has a chance to connect to multiple targets once impacting original foe. Lightning is a strong as the caster's magical power #Lightning Storm - Concentrated storm of lightning that rains down from the sky, damaging all units in the Area of Effect (AoE). The AoE is defined by a large, yellow, magical circle that hovers in the sky where the lightning bolts fall down from. Fusion Spells: #Storm of Vengeance - Combination of Fire Storm, Ice Storm and Lightning Storm. Concentrated and refined into a larger circle that is 2-3x larger than the original three storms. Cast time needs to be refined and extended to increase the effectiveness of spell. spell will increase in diversity as he levels up. Every 10 levels another tier of spells is available to him.